


Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust needs support, Angst, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, addict amv is a emotional train wreck, god i hate valentino, valentino is rat man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel Dust will always remember what happens all the time. It hurts horribly, but there's nothing to do, nothing to change, nowhere to run to. He hates it, but there's nothing to do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Addict AMV broke me, like jsus. I just needed to write some angst to this.

There he was, laying on his bed. Fat Nuggets looked worried, his snout on Angel's cheek. It was sweet, truly sweet. That's a bit of comfort, considering what happened before. 

Angel Dust could remember it all. The pain, the fear, the impotence on the moment. Before he even realized, the tears started rolling down his eyes. How many breakdowns he had just that night? It was his fault. He could have tried, could he? No, he couldn't. There was nothing to do. It repeated more times than it should. It should never have happened in the first place.

If Angel could go back in time and not sign the contract, it would have been hard, but not as hard. The pain is horrible. Feeling worthless, knowing that the only thing you're good at is what haunts you. He could have tried more, but it never works. Defending himself just makes it worse, but there's no difference. Feeling helpless is the worst part. There is no way out. No way out of this eternal suffering. 

At least Cherri was there. He was lucky to have one friend that's always there to comfort him, to help him, to have fun with him, to laugh with him. It sucks that most of the time there isn't a lot of fun, principally after work. 

Drugs were another way out. Not a good one, neither one that stays in the long run, but it worked. The instant pleasure of feeling free, for at least some hours, is worth the headaches. PCP was the best. Feeling not truly there helped cope with the pain of the moment a lot. Not that it solved anything, but its something to drain the pain on. It's not healthy, it's not a solution, but is something. 

He knew everyone around him though he was just a cheap whore, and that hurts. Hurts a lot. But, what could he say? He built that image for himself over the years. He got himself where he is. He could have just been no one, but a happy no one. 

Angel Dust, for a least just a second, cleared his mind. It didn't help, but at least he wasn't having a meltdown. Fat Nuggets grunt to get his attention, which worked. A little chuckle helped. God, that pig is a bit of a savior, isn't he? It doesn't matter. The pain will come back later. But he could sleep well for a while. He hopes he doesn't dream of it or think of it.

Who is he kidding? He will always remember Valentino's face. He will always remember the feeling of being able to do nothing. He will never be able to do anything. He will always remember what a pathetic situation he's in. 

He will always remember that he's nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my English! It is not my first language, and I'm still learning it.


End file.
